Your Lost, Like a Penny in the Parking Lot
by MedicatedPerfectiion
Summary: Frerard.
1. Intro

_Author's Note; This is a frerard.. And it is rated what it is rated for a reason. Don't like homosexual pairings or my writing? Please write a letter, fold it up, and shove it up your ass. __Also, this is just an intro. Actual chapters will be much longer. _

Frank Iero wasn't sure what woke him up first; the sound of his name being lulled, or the feeling of cold fingers loosely holding him in place by his middle. He didn't say anything, and neither did the boy on top of him. They both stood still, one straddling the other's hips as the other was one touch away from screaming profanities, because Frank was sure this was all Erik's doing. For shits and giggles, because the jocks found the most sickest shit funny. In their eyes; everything was funny. Life was one big joke.

Frank dreamt about their eyes. He had always had an eye fetish, but when he met Erik it intensified by something times two. Erik was a jock, and his eyes were disgustingly beautiful. They were the most repulsive color of blue, captivated the most ugly of scenes, and it told the stories no one dared to whisper at the campfire. And yet everyone wanted those eyes on them. Everyone wanted to be seen by Erik Stone's blue eyes. Everyone but Frank.

Frank stiffened as two hands tangled themselves in his hair, two elbows coming to rest on the mattress on either side of him. He could feel the breath of someone on his neck, only the breath was cold, not hot. Like the man had just finished eating a snow cone. Cold like his hands, despite the fact that it was the middle of summer.

It was only a week into summer camp, and Frank was already getting molested in his sleep_. He should've just turned in that assignment in biology._

"Kiss me, Iero."

Frank parted his lips to say something, but was stopped by the hard collision of clumsy lips. That was when the raw scent of liquor hit him in the face, engulfing him in a familiar death grip. Frank shoved the man. He moved a breath away, only to try and kiss him again, and for Frank to push him away. And then again, and again, like a broken record repeating the chorus.

"Get-"

"Wait," A voice caught somewhere between husky and scratchy choked out, "Just.." And then attempted to kiss him again.

"Get off!" Frank hissed, this time pushing him away somewhat successfully.

The man sat up straight, his arms hanging limp by his sides. "I figured.." He whispered, and as he slowly got off the bed-like it hurt to move-he had the back of his hand covering half his face. Frank swore it was Erik's broad, shirtless figure he saw shuffling away. Frank watched silently as the boy shut his dorm door as quietly as he had came in, leaving nothing but the lingering scent of the man's favorite past time.


	2. Chapter 1

"You are so full of shit," laughed Isaac, "You did not fuck Katie McCloud."

Gerard shot back something in return. It must have been something pretty good, judging by the look on Isaac's face. His left eye was doing that twitchy thing again.

Frank wasn't listening. He was thinking about other things, things that were actually relevant, not if Gerard fucked Katie McCloud or not. Frank already knew Gerard slept with her, because he had actually set the two up. Frank also knew that Isaac knew it too. Isaac was just jealous of Gerard, as were a lot of guys. But Isaac was jealous of any guy that could get to first base with a girl. Isaac was just immature and stupid like that, which was probably part of the reason he's never had a girlfriend.

When it was clear that Gerard was going to win whatever argument they were even in, he sighed as if it was _Gerard_ who was annoying _him_, and then began talking to the girl next to him. Gerard smiled, clearly amused at something, and looked down at his chips. He didn't really care about it-

"What are _you_ smiling about?" –But Isaac did.

Weeks of tension between the two was finally forming into something more.

Gerard looked up, feigning innocence. "What?"

Isaac might have believed that Gerard was as innocent as Gerard put himself out to be, had he not known any better. The thing with Gerard was that he carried himself above everybody else. He acted better than everybody else, tougher, wiser. It pissed off a lot of guys, turned on a lot of girls. That wasn't what made him so attractive, though, so brilliant, so _wanted. _It was because he actually _was_ all of those things.

"I said, what the _fuck _are you smiling at?" Isaac repeated. His voice was calm, but it was the dangerous sort of calm, the calm that you didn't want to hear.

"Nothing," said Gerard, taking a bite out of his sandwich, and pausing a moment to swallow, "I was just thinking about your sister's satisfied face after I fucked her ditsy little brain out last night."

Gerard said it so nonchantalontly and casual, that Frank almost thought that he had misheard him. But he hadn't. Gerard had definitely said it.

Isaac threw himself across the table like an animal, his face bright red and his hands clawing for Gerard's smug little face. Isaac was a moment too late, though, for Gerard had barely missed Isaac's grip. He had gotten up so fast he had nearly knocked over a girl walking behind him, who was now staring at Isaac along with the rest of the cafeteria. Two boys were holding Isaac back and Frank had gotten up and was now shoving Gerard away from the table and out of the cafeteria. Gerard was chuckling as he walked away, glancing back whenever Isaac yelled something particularly offensive.

Frank didn't like this part of Gerard, the part that looked back at a furious Isaac with such amusement and joy in his eyes. He didn't like the laughs he gave at Isaac's pathetic attempt to upset Gerard, to make him fight. He didn't understand it. He couldn't understand Gerard, not Frank. Frank in no way possible resembled Gerard. Frank was kind, loving, and tried to be understanding. He couldn't understand anything, though. No matter how hard he wanted to.

"Why'd you do that?" Frank asked once they got into the hallway.

Gerard shrugged. "I don't know," He said, "He was annoying me."

Frank waited for something more, but Gerard just stared at the lockers behind Frank. When it became clear Gerard wasn't going to add on, Frank just sighed and gave Gerard a disappointed look.

"You know if Isaac tells on you that Mrs. Withers will find out."

"I know," Gerard replied.

"She'll tell your dad."

"I know."

Frank stared at Gerard. He couldn't understand Gerard either. Both Frank and Gerard knew what would happen once Mrs. Withers finds out about what happened in the cafeteria.

Mrs. Withers wasn't only the guidance counselor who saw Gerard every week or so for his behavior, but she was also Gerard's neighbor. That meant that she knew Gerard's dad, and also exchanged good morning's and conversations every now and then with him. Mostly they talked about what was going on with Gerard at school, or something stupid like the weather. His dad checks in on Gerard sometimes with the counselor, and she does not hesitate to tell him every little detail. She's got a little crush on Mr. Way. It's not subtle.

Gerard's dad was a "sadistic, miserable, prick," Gerard told him once. He use to beat Gerard whenever he did something bad, like whenever he forgets to take out the trash on time, so they'd have to wait next week for the trash-guy to pick it up, and it made them look like 'white trash' with garbage sitting out in the front of their home. The thing was that Gerard's dad didn't just sock him once or twice, or smack him around a little. He _truly _beat him.Gerard told him that he even threw him down the basement stairs once in the middle of a heated argument. Frank remembered that day too. He remembered Gerard's black and blue shoulder, and his swollen cheek, and the long gash from his knuckle to his finger where his hand had caught a rusted nail on the stairs.

"Come on," Gerard muttered.

"Where are we going?" Frank asked, catching up to Gerard.

"Where do you think? We're skipping." Gerard snapped. He was in a bad mood now.

Frank shouldn't have brought his dad up. He knew better. He hated seeing Gerard in a bad mood. But he hated being the source of it even more.

"Okay." Frank said.


End file.
